Hunting for Truffles
---- Landing Bay :This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower. Most of the ceiling of this chamber is of a lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. There is a set of double doors near the back of the bay, manned by half a dozen armed New Luna Militia members. ---- Jantine has apparently just jumped out of the Claymore 2, and is headed over towards the storage locker, his helmet is held in his hand. Taeren steps off the half-hourly shuttle, rolling down his sleeves. Jantine looks over as the shuttle lands. Seeing the Captain, he stops in place, and salutes "Captain" he says. Taeren returns the salute. "Hi, Corporal," he says. "What's space lookin' like today?" Jantine drops his salute "Same old, just did a standard run sir, through the inner asteroid belt" "Find anything?" Taeren asks. Jantine shakes his head "Nope, just shot a few asteroids up sir" he says. Taeren grins. "Careful, Corporal. People might get to thinking you like explosions," he says. Jantine grins "Maybe I do sir?" he says lightly, and then pauses "Hey, sir, uh, Diri and I were thinking about, having this fish fry thing sometime, we've caught quite a few fish, and don't know what to do with them, so uh, well, was wondering if you'd like to come sir?" Jan says, scratching the back of his neck with his free arm. Taeren laughs. "That's a good combat pilot, then. Certifiably nuts." He tucks his hands in his back pockets, thinking, and nods. "Sure, fish fry. Sounds good." Jantine nods "We're not sure when exactly we're going to have it, haven't figured that out, but it should be soon before the fish go bad" he says, grining slightly. Jantine and Tay are over by the Claymores, Jan's still in his flight suit, minus his helmet, which he carries in his hand. Indira jogs into the bay from the lobby, wearing what amounts to the exact opposite of her usual attire, and starts to do a lap around the perimiter. Jantine keeps talking with Tay, apparently he doesn't realize who Indira is. Indira keeps up a good pace for a jog as she moves around, and also does a good job of ignoring some of the glances that she goes get along the way. Jantine keeps talking to Tay for now. Congratulations to Lucius, our Top Roleplayer of the Month! After completing a few circuits around the pad, the Colonel comes to a stop by the enterance and takes a breather. Taeren nods. "Fish only stay fresh for a few days at best," he concurs, turning to watch Indira finish her lap. Jantine turns to look where Tay is looking "Umm...who's that, sir?" he asks. Indira jogs in place for a few moments before coming to a stop. She stoops over, putting her hands on her knees, and just works on cooling down. "Colonel Indira Aravinda," Tay replies. "Station XO." He squints. "I think she's my boss." His Adam's apple bobs as she stoops over. "I'm happy the brass keep such a high standard of physical fitness," he says. "Good to see her setting a good example." Jantine nods, watching the woman, and while he doesn't change as obviously os Tay does when she bends over, well, there is a slight change in his demeanor "Oh" he says "I thought General Ryan was your boss, sir?" he asks, looking slightly confused. Indira stands up straight after a few moments. She looks around the pad and catches sight of Tay. The Colonel gives him a wave before starting to casually walk over to the two men. "Well, yes," Taeren replies quietly, arms folded. "But she's his second in command. Which would mean I at least have to pay very close attention." There's a pause. "To her orders." He returns the wave. "Colonel," he greets, politely as she gets within earshot. Jan begins to look a little scared "I've never met a colonel before...sir..." he says, watching the woman approach, he stays silent after that though. "Captain," Indira replies with a nod of her own. When she stops she puts her hands on her hips in a casual sort of way. "Everything well?" "Yes you have, Osligoth," Taeren replies. "Colonel Xavier, commanding the Franklin when we took the Riposte." He adds grimly, just before Indira approaches, "'Course we didn't have time to get to know him, exactly." At Indira's greeting, he smiles. "Blinky lights all glowing green, Colonel. I was about to ask Corporal Osligoth about a new pilot we took on about a week ago, a civvy shuttle jockey we're training up for picket driving. How's Thurston coming along?" He asks Jantine. Jantine looks slightly uncomfortable "Uh, he's doing fine sir, not sure he's quiet ready for combat yet, but he's coming along sir" he says. Indira nods to Tay and listens to Jantine report, taking the moment to work on catching her breath some more. "I figured," Taeren replies. "We should work up for a milk run somewhere offsystem, maybe go foraging for parts Ungstir way, just to log him real flight hours." The Timonae hooks this thumbs in beltloops and half-steps to include both people in his field of view. "Colonel, have you met Corporal Osligoth? He flew the Hobart in the action over Ghost Chime, ran close-air till some flak threw an armor plate and roughed him up a little. Managed to fly home, though." "Yes sir" Jan says in response to Tay's first statement, after that. he reaches up and rubs his upper left arm, seemingly unconciously. He's got a far away look on his face, before he snaps out of it and nods along to what Tay says. Indira smiles a little and nods to Jantine, offering her hand, "Good to meet you in person, Corporal." "If I can ask, Colonel, what's the plan for the Militia? The rumor was things were going to get a bit of a shake-up after we took care of PANL, maybe a restructure to turn things more 'professional,'" Taeren prompts. Jantine takes the hand and shakes, although he looks somewhat intimidated by it and the person behind it. He remains silent after that. Indira puts her hand back on her hip and nods to Tay. "We are discussing some options, yes," she says. Taeren smirks, opalescent eyes reflecting the decklight from above. "Any hints, Colonel?" Jantine just remains silent after pulling his hand back. Indira grins softly and shakes her head at Tay, "Sorry." She then stretches her arms behind her back. "Up for getting some food?" she asks the two. She and the two men are standing together talking, with the Colonel in hubba-hubba clothing. Jantine looks to Tay, shrugging. He doesn't say anything. A figure enters from the Lobby area. Taeren shifts his feet. "That an order?" he asks. Indira smiles at the Timonae and shakes her head, her hands still on her hips, but she's breathing normally now. "No, for fun," she says with a shrug, "Although I could use to talk about the Claymores." Jantine seems to get a little less intimidated/nervous at that, but doesn't say anything, he does, however, pass a somewhat excited look on to Tay. Taeren chuckles and nods. "Sure," he says, half-stepping towards the lobby. "I could go for something quickly." Indira nods to Tay and moves to follow. "I may even be nice enough to pay," she says. As the figure gets closer to the small group of three, a hand raises in the air in greeting, "Jan! Captain!" Jantine tags along behind the pair, he taps Tay on the shoulder and says quietly "Me too?" before giving Roh a distracted wave. In the distance, Kael walks around the various ships in the landing bay, occasionally ducking under a wing here, an engine mount there as he surveys the current ships. He does not seem to notice the interplay occurring elsewhere in the bay. Taeren smirks at Jan and nods, chuckling. "I can't find a good reason to turn down a free meal," he observes. "Looks like you've got company," Indira notes to Tay. Roh breaks into a light jog and soon reaches the small group, and smiles at Jan and Tay. He then looks over to the attractive looking female with the duo and dips his head in greeting, "Greetings". Roh quickly salutes the Captain. Jantine nods to Tay, and tags along, he then nods to Roh. "I see," Taeren says, and returns the salute. "Hello, Private. How goes the training?" Indira comes to a stop and folds her arms across her chest, which managed to push her bosom up a little bit. She looms silently for the moment. Roh nods at Taeren, "Quite well sir, though it's mainly been on-base training, I haven't been up much on a ship, not since Jan took me up..." he replies. Kael stops and frowns as he approaches Claymore 1. As he approaches the ship he drops into a crouch and runs a hand along the bottom surface of the ship as he investigates something by the landing gear. Jantine stands there, silently for now. He looks from Tay to Roh. Taeren frowns. "Ships." He looks over at Kael. "Ships!" He facepalms. "I have to clear the next alert shift," he says, with a sigh, looking at Indira and Jan apologetically. "Another time?" he asks. Roh salutes the Captain, and turns back to Jan and the female in short shorts. Taeren returns Roh's salute, and turns away. "Sic the MPs on me if I'm delinquent," he suggests to Indira, and hustles off. Jantine kinda just stands there awkwardly now that the Captain has rushed off. Indira smirks at Tay and turns to the remaining two men. "Still game for lunch, gentlemen?" she asks. Roh sidles over to Jan's side, not wanting to be rude, he leans over slightly and whispers something in Jan's ear. Roh whispers: who is she? Jantine grins slightly, looking a bit more comfortable he nods to Indira "Sure" he says "And Colonel Indira, this is Private Roh Thurston" he says, gesturing to each in turn. Kael finishes his investigation of the landing gear, and stands with a soft groan. He reaches out with a free hand and massages the back of his next as he continues to look at the ship. Indira lifts an eyebrow to Roh when he whispers to Jantine, but then nods at the man. "Private," she says. Roh jerking his hand into a salute, disregarding the fact she's not in uniform. "C...Colonel" he gulps. His cheeks blush slightly as his eyes travel over the Colonel's figure. Jantine grins slightly "You don't need to salute Roh, she isn't in uniform, although I get this feelign I wouldn't be smiling if she was in uniform..." he trails, although it sounds fairly light hearted. Indira waves the salute off. "Lunch?" she asks again. Roh nods, a little embarrassed. "Aye ma'am..." he turns to Jan. Jan? Well, he's still in his flight suit. He seems to notice that when asked again "Uh..." he trails "I should probably change...sorry ma'am" he says, looking slightly embaressed. He holds his helmet up and looks at it questioningly, before heading towards the storage locker. "We'll wait," Indira says to Jantine before he goes off. Roh waits for Jan with the Colonel. Jantine undoes the lock on the locker, opening it, he begins to meticulously place his suit back into the locker "This could take a while, go on ahead, ma'am" he says. And from inside of the Inner Lobby comes a man. Not a man with a cause, well he could have one. But he's a man with a shovel and it's a shiny shovel, not to mention that he's skull dragging a jackhammer across the plascrete (not a fighter by the same name). He's just 2nd Lt. Body, one of the command staff. He appears completely normal, though his pupils are strangely dilated. Indira nods to Jantine before looking back to Roh. "Shall we?" Roh nods to Indira, falling in line with her, "Aye ma'am, lead the way" Jantine continues to put his flight suit away, he doesn't seem to notice the man, yet. Kael glances up from his study of the Claymore, when the sound of the dragged jackhammer reaches him. Uncertain as to where the sound came from he quickly searches the room. The Lt. isn't too far away from the main doors when he drops the shovel and brings the jackhammer into position on the plascrete. He takes a moment to check where he's doing it, and then fires up the peice of machinary. The noise certainly does draw some attention, but Body doesn't seem worried. Jantine looks up as the jackhammer starts up. Still in half flight suit, he gets up and heads over towards the man. Kael freezes momentarily as his eyes finally settle on the Lt. and recognizes the process to starting up the jackhammer, his mouth opening and closing slowly. His faces begins to turn red as he shouts, "HEY!" as the jackhammer starts. And Body continues going with the jackhammer, going to rip up the piece of plascrete he's currently working on. The tough surface slowly yeilds under the continual impact of the tool. He's not too bad at using it either. "Got to catch them all," he mutters absently to himself, ignoring the pilot and Kael. Jantine reaches the man "Hey, what are you doing!?" he calls above the noise, cupping his hands to the side of his mouth. Kael starts to run towards the pair far in front of him. As he runs, he can be heard shouting for Security. The head of the hammer is moved this way and that, as more and more of the area breaks away. Once a sufficent area is cleared, he'll drop the jackhammer on the ground... Well towards Jantine's toes. His jaw hangs open for a moment, and his eyes are strange... "Truffles," he tells Jantine, as he goes for the shovel. "Gotta catch them all." Jantine leaps back slightly, narrowly avoiding the falling jackhammer as it clatters to the floor. "You can't do that though, you're messing up the floor!" Jan says, pointing to the obvious hole in the ground. As the slightly out-of-breath Flight Deck Chief reaches the pair, he growls, "What in the HELLS is the matter *breathe* with you? You're tearing up MY perfectly clean floor. *breathe*" "The truffles don't care," Body points out, as he tries to insert the shovel into the cavern floor. He lifts it up and then plunges it towards the hard service with all of his strength. *Clang!* A little chip off the surface breaks away, but nothing more than that. "Command orders that truffles need to captured." He's completely calm the whole time. Jantine looks concerned, he turns to Kael with a 'what do I do?' look, before he lights up "Can we ask command, just to be sure they want you to, uh, find the truffles, sir?" he asks politely, taking his commlink out. Kael continues to glare at the Lt, and misses the pleading look from the Corporal. The CWO raises a finger and points it in the direction of the Lt's chest, and barks, "DROP! the shovel, Sir." "Communications may be monitored... Thes truffles are dangerous and tricky," Body comments, rather disguisted. He's still trying to ineffectively get that shovel to enter into pure rock. Kael is ignored as he continues to try and dig, though his attention slips away from the piece of ripped up plascrete and to Kael. "You're one of them... You look like a truffle." Jantine looks at the two of them, before he raises the commlink to his mouth "Uh, command, this is Corporal Jantine Osligoth, there's a Lieutenant here in the hangar claiming he's looking for 'truffles' underneath the bay floor, he's using a jackhammer and shovel to search for them, I would like to know if this has been authorized, over." >>> COMMNET Jantine on NLM_COM: Uh, command, this is Corporal Jantine Osligoth, there's a Lieutenant here in the hangar claiming he's looking for 'truffles' underneath the bay floor, he's using a jackhammer and shovel to search for them, I would like to know if this has been authorized, over. Dirionis heads from the shutttle, eyes looking towards the man digging into Hancock. " The hell is this!?" He yells, striding over quickly. (COMM) Colonel Aravinda: not to my knowledge, Corporal. Have security talk to him. Still focused on the addled Lieutenant Body, Kael let's his arms drift from the side of his body about waist high. As Kael finally beings to comprehend this Lt's comments he barks, "Truffles?, There are no G-D-dammed Truffles on MY FLIGHT DECK!. Now I don't know what you are on, sir, but you will DROP that shovel." Jantine listens to the response, before calling out "Security, the Colonel wants you to check on this man!" he turns to the man "Please stop until we clear this with security, sir" he says calmly. for action The shovel is brought up to the man's shoulder, and he seems more fixated on Kael... Rather Kael's head, than anything else going on. Calls and shouts aren't acknowledged. "Stand still... I'll remove it for you," Body tells the Cheif. "You'll be fine after I remove that truffle." He's started to drool about now, and is blinking rapidly, as if he was trying to clear his eyes. The guards that are stationed at the post near the door, well, they appear to be rather, well concerned and confused. Dirionis hears the man, eyes widening. "For the love of..!" He takes a few steps foward before launching a side kick towards the man. Kael keeps his eyes fixated on the Lieutenant, "My head is perfectly fine where it is, Lt." He tries to smile, but it comes off more lop-sided that not, "What would make me fine, is if you drop that shovel." "Security!" Jan calls again, before he rushes over towards Kael, putting himself slightly between the Cheif warrant officer and the Lt. "Let security deal with him" he says under his breath. At the incoming kick from Dirionis, the man blocks, using his spare hand. "Naughty, naughty," the officer scolds the man, as he looks towards him. "I'll remove thash stuffle aftsher..." He shakes his head, and more drool starts to collect on his shirt. "Arser wish... shuffles... FUCKING TRUFFLES!" The shovel is swung at his attacker, the flat side, not the bladed part. Those marines near the double doors, security, are starting to move quickly towards the scene. Kael stumbles back from the fray as the incoming kick catches him by surprise. His eyes, however, stayed glued to the Lt's body. Seeing the man swing at Diri, well, that's enough for Jan, with one last call of "Security!" he rushes in swinging his fist at the man's stomach. Dirionis is smashed in the face with the shovel, blood visibly running down the side of his cheek, accompanying an ever swelling bruise. He stumbles back, world swaying around him as he clutches his head with one hand. " Th...The hell? Fuckin'...Bastard." He charges at the Lt, sending a fist at him. Kael takes his eyes off the mad Lt. as the Corporal joins the fray, and glances up briefly looking for security as he mutters "Where is heck's name is security?" Well, Jantine strikes home. It wasn't the hardest hit, but the man goes down. Body's body hits the ground, the shovel that was once wielded is dropped to the ground with a noisy clatter. The man heads into a series of uncontrolled spasms on the ground, frothing at the mouth with his eyes rolling back into his head. The Marines now arrive from their position, looking a mixture of concerned and shocked at the downed Officer. Jan stoops down and picks up the shovel "He's having a siezure, call a medic!" he says, and then does it himself, picking up his commlink he says "Corporal Jantine Osligoth to medical staff, requesting medica assitance, there's a man having siezures, and a man whose been hit hard with a shovel" he says into his commlink, looking over at Diri, and then back at the man on the ground. >>> COMMNET Jantine on NLM_COM: Corporal Jantine Osligoth to medical staff, requesting medica assitance, there's a man having siezures, and a man whose been hit hard with a shovel Dirionis feels nothing but air from his punch, head still swimming, he continues punching nothing but the air in front of him, looking quite ridiculous in doing so. Finally finding the shaky figure of the man, he heads over to finish the downed man off, not thinking straight. Kaels follow the man to the ground, and watches the seizures begin. Turning from the man, his eyes narrow and he frowns as he focuses on the oncoming security team. Kael gestures with his left hand and points in the direction of the prone individual, "I want that man, brigged" as Jantine's call for medical attention reaches his ears, "He can receive assistance there--but get him OFF MY DECK!" Body continues to thrash on the ground, his repeatly head striking the plascrete where he fell. One hand moving up to claw at his own eyes. Completely unaware of Dirionis and his approach. "This is Hancock medical services, Sergeant Lazarus speaking... We're sending a team down now." The Marine security continues to watch, one of the soldiers creeping forward cautiously. "Chief... He needs medical attention before we can move him, yeah? yeah." for action Jantine nods, listening in to his commlink, he then turns towards Kael "The marine's right sir, he needs some attention." he looks to the man, and his head banging, he begins to pull his shirt off before he catchs a glimpse of Diri "Diri..." Jan trails, stepping around the seizuring man to get between him and the appoarching marine "He's down, leave him be" he says, shirt half unbuttoned. Dirionis still looks -messed up-, his eyes half covered by his lids, the skin around his cheek bone swelling. " I'm g..Gonna...Fuck that guy up.." He tries to push his way through Jan. Kael turns to face Jantine before beginning his reply, "The lieutenant is a threat to this Deck and the ships on it." The next words come out a very slow pace "Do...You...Understand...Corporal?" before resuming a more normal pace, "As such, I want him gone." The seizuire continues, the man actually digging his own fingers into his eye socket to pluck out his own eyeball. His hand tenses up, squashing the eye in his grip, just like an over ripe grape. He screams a loud blood curdling scream spills from his lips and that thrashing starts to subside and stop. His last action on the mortal coil is to relieve himself in his trousers, in a rather undignified way. The Marine who was approaching, takes a step back, shaking his head. "Kamir," he states, nodding at the man and backing away. "I didn't sign up for this /shit/." The doors to the lobby open, and three medics come running out. one with a stretcher purched on his shoulder. "Medics, clear the area!" one shouts as they approach. Jantine blocks Diri's shove easily, pushing the man back slightly, but not to hurt him. He turns his head to Kael as the man, finishes his seizure. He looks, somewhat disgusted "He wont be bothering anyone anymore" Jan says simply, stepping to the side for the medics. Dirionis trips over himself as he is pushed back, falling right onto his back, which doesn't help his already dazed state. He struggles to get to his feet, on his knees. Kael curses as the stench of offal reaches him. He crosses his arms across his chest, and darkly mutters, "I can't believe the amount of paperwork, this SNAFU will generate." With a gesture of his head towards the corpse, he turns to inform an arriving medic, "Quarantine that....that.....the Lieutenant." Body's is dead. He certainly lived up to his name. "Out of the way!" the medic barks, as he draws closer to the group. "Give us some... Oh god..." the medic's eyes fall onto the corpse. "Give us some room to work!" Jantine backs up, dropping the shovel when he's a bit away. He walks over to Diri, offering a hand "Lets get you to the medbay" he says to him. "I'm fine." Comes the stubborn response from Diri, getting to his feet by himself and heading towards the dead man, only to find him, well, dead, and encircled with medics. " The...Hell?" He closes his eyes a moment to try and steady his vision. Kael walks over to examine the damaged caused by the late Lieutenants truffle expedition. Apart from the plascrette being ripped up in one spot, there isn't much damage done. The medics quickly load the dead man onto the stretches, and take him off towards the lift in a hurry. One stays behind to help Dirionis, if he accepts it. Jantine sighs, following after Diri he says "Come one Diri, lets get you to the medbay, should check that sut out, don't know where that shovel's been" he says, offering a supporting arm again. Dirionis shakes his head, replying, " just give me a damn ice pack, its been in Hancock, is where it's been!" He slurs. With Diri turning down medical attention, the medico quickly jobs off to return to his companions and the man. "Corporal, report to the medical bay for that ice pack!" he calls back. With that said, the medic follows his collegues into the lobby and ultimately the lift. Kael crouches by hole and determines that only superficial damage was done, and let's his shoulders relax. Standing up, he gestures towards an deck crewman in the distance to come to him. While he waits for the crewman's arrival, he calls out a simple "Thank-you" to the Corporals. Jantine nods "You're welcome sir" he says, before turning to Diri "See? Lets go to the medbay for that ice pack, come on" Dirionis protests, much like a child, but is lead towards the medbay anyway. " Dun need a medbay..Er..Ice bay...Ice pack..." category: OtherSpace Logs category:New Luna logs category: New Luna Militia Logs